


Don't Make Me Wait Too Long

by Anglachel54



Series: Omegaverse Shorts [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, F/M, Gen, Gravedigger Theory, POV Multiple, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anglachel54/pseuds/Anglachel54
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How things could have turned out differently...(Pre-Relationship)<br/>{i. Confessions & Realizations<br/>ii. Elder Brother Explains<br/>iii. A Sister's Approval [Post-Quiet Isle]}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Make Me Wait Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> I was re-watching Ep.7 from Season 4 where Sandor is trying to sew up the bite wound he received from Rorge's buddy and he pretty much rants at Arya before then confessing everything - especially the story behind his burns.  
> I was seriously moved by it and I feel like Arya was too.  
> (Some dialogue taken from that episode. Disclaimer: I do not own/or am making money off of this.)
> 
> Here's an image of that moment: http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140528213438/gameofthrones/images/0/0c/Arya_and_Sandor_-_Mockingbird_-2.jpg

**i.**

"No fire!"  
  
Arya narrowed her eyes at the beta's outburst, but paused at the wild panic in his. She clenched her jaw and turned away, tossing the burning stick aside despite her flaming insides arguing against leaving a beta in harms way. She kept her face blank as she sat back down in her spot and resumed cleaning her sword.  
  
"Shut up about it." Sandor continued, "Shut up about everything."  
  
Arya had to bite her tongue harshly as he continued to complain, and voicing his regrets about meeting her. Each word from his mouth was stirring the anger inside of her, the alpha rearing its head.  
  
A moments silence passed and Sandor glanced at her from the corner of his eye.  
  
"You say your brother gave you that sword."

Arya glanced up at this, noting his intense stare; a mix of anger and sadness.  
  
"My brother gave me this." Sandor said as he pointed to his burnt face.

~~~~  
  
"The pain was bad, smell was worse.." The anger left her at the pain in his voice, "the worst thing was that it was my brother who did it. My father who protected him told everyone my bedding caught fire."  
  
Arya was staring at him transfixed and so was caught unaware when he turned to her solemnly.  
  
"You think you're on your own?"  
  
The question caught her off guard and she blankly watched him turn away, slightly embarrassed.  
Arya inwardly sighed, and tamped down her haywire emotions as her father's words echoed in her head.

_An alpha must always help those in need._

And there was no denying that this man in particular was not only hurt but hurt on a level that could not be soothed all at once.

"Let me wash it out and help you sew it up at least." She requested soothingly. The Hound's head was downcast but after a moments hesitation, he nodded all the while faced away.  
  
Arya quickly got up to help the beta reaching for her water skin on her way. She calmly poured water on the wound making sure to limit body contact before efficiently beginning to sew up the wound with steady hands.  
  


* * *

**ii.**

"Why should I care about Sansa Stark?!" The Burnt Brother growled. "Fuck Starks, the lot of them. All they do is bring pain and anguish." He scowled, "When has a Stark ever helped me?"  
  
"A Stark brought you here to us."   
  
"You may not believe me," The Elder Brother continued, holding a hand up to halt Sandor’s protests, "But before I met you, I met a young alpha as I knelt for prayer on the dirt road."  
  
"No..." The Former Hound whispered, eyes wide.  
  
"She had obviously not seen a bath in weeks and yet, when I looked into her eyes; dark grey eyes of winter, she dismounted from her horse gracefully and then bowed to me. ' _Seven Blessings, Brother_ ,' she called and I replied in turn."  
  
Sandor had sat closer during his story.  
  
"And then she looked up and our eyes met. ' _Despite just meeting, I must ask you of something, Good Brother_.' Elder brother smiled gently, "I readily agreed for I've never seen eyes so full of pain and regret especially in one so young."  
  
"What did she ask?" Sandor asked hurriedly.  
  
Elder Brother's face softened as he recalled the young Stark. _'Back down the road, some distance away, there is a beta near death's door.'_   She knelt before me, _'I knew of the Quiet Isle and knew he could be safe here but...'_ , I urged her to continue. _'But I cannot save him.'_ She then smiled so decrepitly, _'I failed as an alpha just as Starks fail to survive.'_ "  
  
"I can fucking protect myself." Sandor grumbled.  
  
Elder sent him a disapproving look, "I bade her to rise and agreed to heal you and bring you back and the young Stark thanked me. But before she turned she held out her hand to me and we shook hands. _'He must not know that we met.'_ She said as she gripped my hand tightly."  
  
At that moment, Sandor's own hands were clenched on the table."But why?" He whispered.  
  
" _'He will hate you, Child,'_ I told her", Elder frowned, "but her face was set in stone, _'As long as he's safe then he can hate me.'_ She smiled wryly. She then swung up onto her horse, _'I swore to kill The Hound, and I did. So it is best that we do not meet again in the future.'_ She made a move to leave but I tried to reason with her, and asked her where she would go now. _'Across the Narrow Sea, Brother,'_ she said. There was a familiar fire in her eyes that I've seen before and I warned her against revenge. But she only smiled and said with the wisdom of someone beyond her age, _'I know, Brother.'_ She whispered, grey eyes resolute, _'Only death will stop me now.....keep him safe.'_ And then she was racing off on that horse like a demon although not before tossing this to me."  
  
Elder Brother passed a familiar money bag to Sandor and it was with shaking hands that he opened it to see that all the money she had presumably taken, was still there.  
  
"She is not like most Noble Ladies." The Brother admitted, watching the other man shrewdly.  
  
Sandor chuckled grimly, "I knew that when I first met her. As different to her sister like the moon is to the sun."  
  
"Do you know where she might be?"   
  
Sandor was quiet as he thought, absentmindedly stroking the money bag. "She said something about Braavos."  
  
"Braavos." Elder Brother gasped quietly before growing somber, "then you'd better hope and pray that she returns in one piece."  
  
"I'll do more than that," Sandor huffed before straightening up determinedly, "I'll find Sansa Stark and help keep her safe so that she can take up the North and rebuild Winterfell. Arya will return, and when she does..." Sandor chuckled quietly as he cracked his knuckles ominously.  
  


* * *

**iii.**

  
"You love her, don't you?"  
  
"What?!" Sandor yelped, taken aback at the question.  
  
Sansa smiled knowingly, "You **are** in love with my sister. Might I add, you're in love with my _alpha_ sister."  
  
"Your sister is going to have one less sibling if her _omega_ sister doesn't shut the fuck up." Sandor growled.  
  
"You're not disagreeing!" Sansa squealed happily.  
  
"I'm not bloody agreeing either!"  
  
"But you do love her." Sansa stressed, her smile soft, "I've seen the way you talk about her. You're helping me so you can see her again."  
  
The man had to tamp down the urge to slap the knowing smirk off Sansa's face but scowled menacingly at her instead. Sansa took this as agreement and grinned, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."  
  
Sandor groaned as he banged his head against the table frustratedly.   
  


_Hurry up, She-Wolf...._

**Author's Note:**

> Wrapping things up:  
> -In this omegaverse AU, each role e.g. alpha's, etc can either be dominant in a person or not (those at court call this being ___-inclined.) Sandor is a beta but is omega-inclined which means that despite having the scent/appearance of a beta; he's biologically an omega. He wasn't treated very well by his family because of this (obviously) and he struggles with what he is. 
> 
> -I can't believe I didn't age Arya up in this one..I feel so bad because I promised I would always age-up! But I didn't....*Sigh* even though this isn't even explicit...still, I feel like a parent condoning bad behaviour. :x
> 
> -Seriously the scene in Ep.7, Season 4 with these two seriously had me aww'ing (and planning Gregor's death)..but I had major feels for Sandor. Like damn...I now get why you have such a warped sense of honour and duty. Give him a hug, Arya! And also, did anyone else notice how close these two were getting? My shipping senses were going haywire but at the same time, I was like...wait, noooo! Not of age bro. *slaps self*
> 
> -Elder Brother approves...because reasons. *imagining the Elder Brother writing fanfiction on little bits of parchment in his free time* XD lol
> 
> -Sansa totally approves and thinks it's romantic. Sandor is starting to regret saving her.
> 
> Thanks again for reading another one of my ramblings! :)


End file.
